


For your health

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Iwaizumi is sick and his omega takes care of him...





	For your health

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :) 
> 
> Here we are again with a little story about Iwa- chan, Oikawa and their family. This takes place between part one and two, but can be read as a stand- alone as well :) 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

It had been awful days for Oikawa and the omega wasn't even the one bedridden. First Akio and Taiyo had come home coughing from daycare and that soon had grown into a flu. The twins were better by now after laying in bed for days with fever and chills, but now his alpha was sick. Of course Iwaizumi had tried to hide his illness from his omega. He didn't want to worry Oikawa, especially since he was pregnant with their third child. And their twins had just recovered. 

But of course Oikawa had noticed and taken care of Iwaizumi. The alpha couldn't remember a time when he had been that sick. He slept nearly the whole day, woke too hot or too cold, but almost always his omega was around. And Oikawa's presence did a lot for Iwaizumi even though he felt a little weak for that. He was the alpha after all. 

Finally though Iwaizumi seemed to get better. Oikawa was relieved about that. It was hard to see his family sick and the omega had run in override that last days. Luckily Sugawara and Sawamura were able to look after the twins for now and Akio and Taiyo were excited for a sleepover. 

„And it's really alright?“ Oikawa asked for the umpteenth time. 

Sugawara chuckled lightly and waved his hand. „Of course it is. You worry too much.“ 

„But...“ 

„Really“, Sawamura added. „We love to have the boys around. So we can practice for our own ones.“ 

Sugawara's cheeks reddened. „Daichi...“ 

Oikawa beamed. „Really? Oh, you two would have so beautiful kids!“ 

„Thank you“, Sugawara mumbled, smiling. „But we're taking it slow. We're not even bonded yet.“ 

„Iwa- chan and I weren't bonded either. But well, we didn't take it slow at all“, Oikawa grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. 

„Mommy!“ Akio cried out excitedly, pulling a duffelbag behind him, while Taiyo followed just carrying their big teddy bear. „All packed.“ 

„Oh, really?“ Oikawa said, crouching down in front of his sons. „Let mommy have a look, okay?“ 

Akio beamed as he let Oikawa look through the bag. The omega giggled. As he had thought his boys had packed toys and nothing but toys. 

„Let me grab some clothes for you and then you two are good to go“, Oikawa smiled, standing up from his crouch. His belly was barely noticeable under his shirt, but that would change. By now he was just twelve weeks around and you could more feel than see the growing belly. But nonetheless he felt Sugawara's eyes on him and he took a mental note to meet up with the other omega as soon as Iwaizumi would have recovered. 

Soon after his kids, Sawamura and Sugawara had left and Oikawa sighed deeply. Even though he just had kissed and hugged and nuzzled his boys he already missed them. But it would do good to him to just have his alpha to worry about for a while. And Akio and Taiyo would have a good time. 

Oikawa went over to the bedroom and opened the door silently. The room was dark and he heard his alpha breathing. He was just about to withdraw again as the rustling of sheets made him stop. 

„Iwa- chan?“ he asked tentatively. A groan from the bed was his answer. The omega approached the bed and sat down on the side, reaching out to stroke Iwaizumi's hair gently. His alpha sighed under the touch. „How are you feeling?“ 

There was silence for a few heartbeats, only filled with the sounds of both of them breathing. „Better“, Iwaizumi finally said, his voice still hoarse. 

„That's good“, Oikawa smiled, leaning down to kiss Iwaizumi's head. 

„You shouldn't do that... you'll catch whatever this is“, Iwaizumi mumbled. 

„Nah, don't worry, Iwa- chan. I would already have caught it by now, so let me take care of my alpha“, Oikawa replied. Iwaizumi's skin felt warm under his fingertips, but not hot anymore. So the fever was most likely finally down. Iwaizumi made a sound in the back of his throat that made Oikawa shiver. The omega brought his lips to Iwaizumi's ear. „The twins are at Kou- chan’s and Dai- chan’s“, he whispered and squeaked the next moment, as Iwaizumi's strong arms pulled him down and onto the bed. 

„They are?“ the alpha asked, nuzzling Oikawa's scent glands. 

Oikawa chuckled. „Iwa- chan. You are still sick.“ His body already reacted to the closeness to Iwaizumi though, just like the alpha’s body did. 

„You can't tell me the kids are out and then say we can't do anything“, Iwaizumi replied, lightly nibbling at the neck of his omega. Oikawa purred, before he lifted his head. He smiled down at Iwaizumi. 

„Just you wait, Iwa- chan“, the omega said and started kissing Iwaizumi's ear, then down to his jaw. Iwaizumi made a humming sound as he enjoyed the attention of his mate. But Oikawa wasn't done just yet. He adjusted his position to crawl under the blanket with Iwaizumi, before he nuzzled him. „I'll make you feel good.“ He could already feel the hardness of Iwaizumi's member through the fabric of his boxers. Oikawa then disappeared under the blankets and the next moment Iwaizumi's breath hitched. 

The omega pulled Iwaizumi's boxers down and the next moment the alpha felt Oikawa's wet, hot mouth on his cock. The alpha shuddered. 

„Tooru“, he breathed, his hands grabbing the bed sheets. 

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi's moans even under the blanket and licked his alpha’s cock before he took it into his mouth once again. He bobbed his head slowly at first, taking his alpha's reactions in. His hand moved towards Iwaizumi's balls, cupping them and pushing them just a little bit. Iwaizumi's gasp showed him that his alpha still enjoyed this, and he fastened the up and down of his head. 

Iwaizumi groaned, his hip moving upwards to feel more of his omega. And then it washed over him, an orgasm that made Iwaizumi cry out Oikawa's name, as Oikawa swallowed the whole load and licked his alpha's cock clean afterwards. 

Oikawa's cheeks were all red as the omega crawled up from under the blanket, a smile on his face. Iwaizumi's gaze locked with his immediately. 

„Tooru“, the alpha said. „That was great.“ Iwaizumi couldn't remember the last time he had felt his omega’s tongue and mouth on his cock, had forgotten how incredibly hot that was. It must have been a while since he hadn't lastet long by any means. 

Oikawa beamed and nestled against Iwaizumi. „All for my alpha's health.“ 

Iwaizumi chuckled. „Does that mean I need to be sick before I get that kind of service?“ He nibbled at Oikawa's ear. 

„Maybe“, the omega replied, sighing deeply. „Hajime?“ 

„Hmh?“ 

„I love you.“ 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer at that. „I love you, too, Tooru.“ 

They fell asleep soon after, close to each other.


End file.
